


RFA Reacting to a Clingy MC

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: cute prompt! i need more sleep! requests open, enjoy!~warnings: none-mod alex





	RFA Reacting to a Clingy MC

Jumin

-it,, scares him at first  
-he’s been touch starved and attention deprived for years so knowing that someone was there waiting for him at home, eager to talk and be with him was a strange concept  
-ends up loving your clinginess , just maybe don’t distract him when he’s working on something important, one you break his concentration, nothing will get it back  
-actually is a little bit clingy himself, always worrying about you and just filled with love for ya  
-someone pls love this man  
-every time he notices you walking into his study, he’ll immediately pull you into his lap and explain whatever business deal he’s trying to make, or whatever presentation he’s working on  
-loves it when you check up on him or just wonder what he’s doing, the look in your eyes, that one where you genuinely care how his day went, is always makes him feel a sense of warmth in his stomach  
-loves feeling you against him, especially whilst spooning, just wants to hold you close him forever  
-cuddles with him? just ask and he’ll be more than happy to oblige  
-youre his whole world, and your clinginess is absolutely adorable, making him fall in love with you even more

 

Jaehee

-what are these?  
-feelings?  
-disgusting  
-no but in all honesty she gets a little confused… and slightly embarrassed that you care that much about her  
-she doesn’t know how to react most of the time, but deep deep deep down she finds it kind of cute   
-the first time you ask for cuddles, she can barely keep the blushing to a minimum poor jaehee,, stutters as she accepts  
-over time, she starts to warm up to it, loving the way you kiss her when you’ve missed her after a long day  
-will feel bad about the fact that it feels like youre doing most of the “relationshippy” stuff in the relationship, so you’d often wake up to mornings of a beautifully written paragraph about how much you mean to her  
-after all, you make her feel so loved and wanted and cared about, she didn’t even want to think that you might not be feeling all those things, making it her personal mission to make you feel like the prince/princess that you are  
-ends up just pulling you close to her chest to cuddle you after the day ends, and its honestly the most relaxing time

 

Yoosung

\- *sigh*  
-the amount of love and clinginess in this relationship is off the charts, actually something to be worried about  
-the two of you are definitely an adorable couple and 100% goals,, you’re that one couple that’s completely in love and oblivious to the rest of the world  
-y’all know what im talking abt? like that one “serious” high school couple thats so in love with each other that they dont realise that theyre both ratchet as hell  
-cuddles all the time  
-even when he’s gaming, he loves it when you rest your head in his lap or on his shoulder  
-a constant string of playful kisses  
-always falls for the aeygo you pull when you want him to come back to bed  
-texts saying goodmorning/goodnight? he feels loved and special which is what he deserves,, that is of course, if you wake up early enough to do it  
-chances are, hes the first one to say goodmorning due to his early schedule

 

Seven

-at first he’d try to push you away, thinking that he’s not good enough for you, that you’re going to just abandon him like everyone else, that he’s not enough to keep you happy   
-im just gonna say it  
-he finds it adorable  
-knowing that youre always going to be there for him is a comforting thought, and loves reciprocating in means of being clingy as hell  
-honestly once he got used to the fact that you genuinely loved him, he’d probably turn it into a contest (in which he is playing alone) about who’s clingier  
-but loves that you continuously want to talk to him, and havent somehow gotten bored or annoyed by his bad habits  
-whenever he has a mission or important work he just can’t get out of you’re always there in the back of his head, and he feels horrible about neglecting you for so long, leading to a full night of kisses   
-when follow him around the house, he affectionately calling you a mother goose, pulling you into an embrace as he kisses the top of your head

 

Zen

-he literally thinks its the cutest thing in the world  
-being a romantic himself, its just so much easier to be,, well romantic when the other person is head over heels and in love with you  
-he teases you every time he comes home late  
\- “aww miss me jagiya? what could i do to make it up to my gorgeous girl?”  
-somehow always ends with you in his arms and him lovingly pressing kisses all over your blushing face  
-honestly you dont even have time to be clingy with him around, he’s always there, always one step more clingier than you  
-hOwever  
-this attitude of yours honestly helps him not go all jealous on other guys asses, because he knows that the two of you are perfect, plus as long as youre like that its impossible that you secretly have a side hoe seeing how crazy you are around him  
-but he masks this happiness under even more teasing   
-and kisses  
-and more teasing…


End file.
